ECS02 : Character
Everyone! Is Special Time! Riki : Hi guys! I'm Riki Ryugasaki! Kamon : And I'm Kamon Day! Riki : Our guest for today show is Novu Moru. Novu : Nice to meet you all. It is a pleasure to be here. Kamon : And the Author~! 「 RuriasLorelei 」 Rurias : Hi everyone! Riki : Today's title is - Character Introduction! Kamon : Let's spin out the characters for today! B-Roulette start! Riki : The first character is - Rinne Utau! Rurias : Rinne Utau 「歌唄　リンネ」 Is the first mysterious girl to appear through the story, Rinne first appear 12s, is very cheerful, polite, often smiles and friendly. She has red eyes, blue cobalt hair and the middle of her hair start to turning midnight blue. She tied her into a large and wide ponytail. And most attractive point of all, she's natural sings. Novu : Her smile do attract many boys through the series isn't it, Riki? Riki : Let's get on the second character! *Panic* Kamon : Next character is -Rimai Fujisaki! Rurias : Rimai Fujisaki 「藤咲　リマイ」 Rinne's older sister, Rimai is a 13s teenage girl , is very pretty. She has gentle blue-green eyes and long pink hair that is tied up into a tall straight ponytail with yellow bands with a Sakura flower on the right. Rimai is mature, elegant young lady with a smile that always on her face even sometimes she can be inertia. Rimai can considers to be Cross Fight Version Nadeshiko, they almost looks the same and their personality almost the same too. Kamon : This is Novu- Novu : *Covering Kamon's mouth* Saa~ Let's get on to the next character. Rurias : Oh ( 0_0III) Novu : Next Character is Millay Shirley. Rurias : Millay Shirley AKA Millay Shiya 「ミレン・シェルリ」 AKA 「紫宵　ミレン」 She's a half breed German and Japanese, she is also Ixion L.Curtiss's cousin. Millay is a petite girl with silvery indigo hair with purple strands on her bangs and her hair reaches to her back and styled it into two half-pigtails.Millay is smart, polite, serious, proud girl. Note : Millay's character design was inspired by Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Kamon : But it strange too, because Millay also Riki's - Riki : *Covering Kamon's mouth again* Continued the next character. Novu : Next Character is - Ryukai and Ryuken. Rurias : Ryukai Kuromi and Ryuken Kouno They are the members of More-Than-True, they both 14s, Ryukai born 6 days early from Ryuken. They both calm, cool and awesome boys, they can be over protective about Rinne and Rimai. Note : Ryukai is actually from Aikatsu, named Naoto and Ryuken is from Cardfight Vanguard, named Leon. ~Bell ringing~ Riki : The time almost finish. Kamon : Thank Novu for his attendance in this show. Novu : Its my pleasure. Riki : And thank Rurias again. We sure know a lot about them. Rurias : No problem. Kamon : Next time- Together : B-Fight!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Spin-off Chapters